Swan Lake
by 7LuckyGodsEli
Summary: Death is something Tchaikovsky's music can lull you to.


Depressingly, for Toujou Nozomi, the purplenette living in Tokyo, her girlfriend was dying. Even more depressingly, Ayase Eli was dying in Moscow. Nozomi was saving money for both Eli's treatment and a plane to visit her, but accomplishing that goal was no easy feat. Nozomi was balancing four jobs, but luckily she also had financial assistance, although it wasn't a lot, from her good friend Yazawa Nico, who worked two jobs. One to sustain her family, and one to help out Nozomi. Eli's treatment was expensive, the blonde having the bad luck to develop a rare disease, never-before-seen in the vast, cold expanse of Russia.

Nozomi anxiously picked up her phone, and pressed Eli's name in her list of contacts. This was a daily occurrence. She waited for Eli to pick up, every ring adding more dread to her heart.

"привет?" was the answer, Eli's weak voice giving the Russian for 'hello' in greeting.

"Elicchi!" Nozomi sighed in relief.

"Ah, it's only you, Nozomi..."

"Only me, Elicchi?"

"Don't tease me like that..." Eli couldn't help but give a small giggle.

"Fine, fine, I won't...as much."

"Nozomi..."

"What is it, Elicchi?" Nozomi started to feel worried for her Eli.

"I love you." was the breathy response, and another chuckle followed.

"I love you too."

Since she was a little child, Eli had not been able to sleep in the dark of the night without listening to Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake. Every night, she would listen to it on repeat until she finally dozed off, leaving either her mother, grandmother or younger sister to turn the CD player off. Eli had a room to herself, due to her habit of calling for her grandmother in her sleep, which would wake whoever shared with her. Everyone, that is, except Nozomi. Nozomi never minded if Eli called out. Ever. Lying in bed and thinking deeply about Eli's cute quirks, Nozomi almost missed the bright light of her phone. Squinting at the screen, she read the text she had received from Eli.

[Sent at: 02:49am] Nontan are you still up - E

Nozomi quickly replied.

[Sent at: 02:50am] Yes, why?

[Sent at: 02:50am] Can't sleep - E

Nozomi stood up, and went into the living room downstairs, where she had left her iPod.

[Sent at: 02:52am] Call me, Elicchi.

Eli called not long after, and as soon as Nozomi picked up, her iPod played Swan Lake into the phone. On Eli's end, it wasn't as high quality, but she could still make out the music. Listening closely, Eli soon started to feel sleepy, and gradually drifted away upon the seventh loop of the music's ending. Nozomi left the call on, not wanting Eli to feel alone. The line dropped at six o'clock that morning, upon Nozomi's phone running out of charge. Soon, Nozomi started work. She almost had enough to visit Eli. She didn't have enough to cover Eli's treatment, and she knew that she could only realistically pay the cost after Eli's death.

A month passed, and Nozomi finally had the money. Eli had worsened that month, and the couple weren't calling daily anymore. Eli just wasn't able. Nozomi couldn't take her mind off Eli all the way through the mind-numbing security checks and boarding at Narita Airport. She just wanted to see Eli. Eli was the one thing on the purple-haired's mind the entire duration of her flight. The plane touched down, and Nozomi got off, leaving the airport and getting a taxi straight to the hospital Eli was living her final days in.

The door to Eli's room opened, but the sleeping fox did not stir. Nozomi was shown in, and she took a seat next to Eli's bed and patiently awaited her awakening. A blue eye opened, and blinked, and Eli sat up in surprise. "Nozo...mi..."

"Lie down, Elicchi. Rest." Nozomi welled up, and tears had already spilled down Eli's cheeks. Nozomi allowed them to cascade down, prompting the thin, shaking hand of Eli to wipe her tears away, that hand Nozomi took in her own. "No... don't.. don't cry, Nozomi..."

"I'll do my best to stop."

"I love you, Nozomi."

"Elicchi, I love you too."

That day passed, and twelve more passed, Nozomi by Eli's side. It seemed if Eli's condition was improving somewhat now she was with her beloved. Swan Lake softly played into the room, Eli uncharacteristically reluctant to try to sleep.

"What's wrong, Elicchi? Does something hurt?"

"...No."

"What is it?"

"Just... thinking."

"You need the rest, Elicchi, go to sleep. I love you."

"I... love you too, goodnight."

Eli closed her eyes, drifting away into sleep's grasp. This would be her last stand, and she was determined not to let Nozomi know. Her body twitched and convulsed as she slept, and Nozomi stroked her hair as a way of reassuring her. Eli awoke, and gasped for air, sitting up and fighting for every breath. Blood trickled from the side of her mouth down her chin, and she would occasionally have a coughing fit that brought up even more. Eli knew she was fighting a losing battle, and her sapphire blue eyes looked pleadingly into Nozomi's.

"Lie.. lie down, Elicchi." Eli obeyed, and lay down. "Eyes closed.." Nozomi spoke soothingly to Eli, trying to keep her calm.

"Okay.."

"Don't speak." Eli nods, as Nozomi begins to hum softly. Eli recognised Swan Lake's tune instantly, and she shut her eyes. Nozomi pecked her lips.

"I love you, Elicchi."

"I... love you too." Nozomi resumed humming and gradually, Eli's heartbeat became slower, and slower, and slower. One loop. Two loops. Three loops. Nozomi hummed, and hummed, lulling Eli to her death. Eli flatlined, and she was declared dead four minutes later. Nozomi held onto Eli's lifeless hand, sobbing. She stayed with Eli's body all that night, falling asleep on the chair.

The next day, Nozomi left for Tokyo.


End file.
